


Sleeping Late

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee persuades Ryo that they should have a lie in to catch up on sleep.





	Sleeping Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Sleeping late,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo shifted slightly, turning his head towards the clock on his nightstand to see what the time was. Just after eight in the morning and he had a long list of things that needed doing. Getting up was an unappealing thought, but nevertheless, chores didn’t do themselves.

“Go back to sleep,” Dee mumbled against Ryo’s shoulder as he felt his lover stir, dragging him reluctantly to wakefulness.

“Tempting, but shouldn’t we be getting up?” Ryo’s words were just about discernible through a massive yawn.

“Why?” Ryo’s yawn set Dee off too. Blinking drowsily, he snuggled back down; the temperature in Ryo’s bedroom was just cool enough to make the bed feel cosy without being too warm. “Not like we have to go to work or anything. We can sleep as late as we want.”

“Bikky…”

“Is over at Carol’s, remember? He won’t be back until dinnertime, if then. C’mon, babe, how often do we get the chance to sleep in? And how often do we go short of sleep? Don’t you think we deserve to catch up a bit? Don’t think of it as bein’ lazy, think of it as a chance to recharge your batteries. We could both do with that, especially after the last couple of weeks, and you work too hard anyway.”

Dee had a point, and in all honesty Ryo didn’t really want to get up. He was sleepy, the bed was warm, and it felt good to lie there with Dee in the dimness of his bedroom with nowhere he absolutely had to be, and nobody counting on him for anything. Giving up all thought of dragging himself out of bed and getting on with the chores he really ought to be doing, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

The next time he woke up, bright daylight was slipping through the gaps in the blinds. Turning his head to look at the clock again, he saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. For a moment he was horrified; he’d only intended to give himself another hour, but that was nearly five hours ago. Then he reconsidered as he realised that for the first time in he didn’t know how long, he felt fully rested and refreshed. Dee had been right; he’d badly needed the extra sleep. 

Beside him, Dee stirred, rolling onto his back and stretching luxuriously. He smiled drowsily over at Ryo. “Mornin’ babe. Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in forever,” Ryo admitted. “And it’s not morning anymore; it’s afternoon.”

“Yeah? That’s my kinda lie in!” Dee tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again; it looked like he intended to go back to sleep. 

Ryo leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. “You can stay here if you want, but I’m getting up; I’m starving.”

Dee’s stomach rumbled at Ryo’s words and they both chuckled. “Much as I’d like to stay put, I could do with somethin’ to eat too.” He slid out of bed after Ryo. “Y’know we should have mornings like this more often.”

Ryo laughed as he headed out of the bedroom. “We’d never get anything done, and anyway, somehow I don’t think the Chief would approve of us sleeping through half our shift.”

Dee sighed. “All true.” He followed Ryo in search of food, mentally calculating how many more years he’d have to work before he could retire on his police pension and came to the conclusion that a life of lazy mornings was still a long way off unless he got lucky and won the lottery. Maybe he should get a ticket this week; after all, somebody had to win!

The End


End file.
